


ЭтоНеТотЧат

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray
Kudos: 9





	ЭтоНеТотЧат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelfishX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelfishX/gifts).



> Спасибо AngelfishX, которая героично вычитала этот фф))

Роберт сначала посмотрел на часы, самые обычные, не электронные, а затем — на пиликнувший телефон. Соцсети его убивали. А ещё работа. Официально его рабочий день закончился тридцать шесть минут назад, а сообщения — и в групповые, и в рабочие чаты — продолжали сыпаться ворохом. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и проклял тот момент, когда решил, что подработка преподавателем будет недолгой и необременительной работой. Студенты его бесили, коллеги его бесили, начальство его бесило. Но больше всего бесило начальство начальства. Ублюдками были все, и каждый в отдельности. Он ненавидел вообще всё. Ладно.

Ко всему прочему, обилие чатов напрягало: чат, где он общался с преподавателями; чат, где он общался с преподавателями и начальством; чат, где они с коллегами не писали, а получали задания; чат с каждым руководителем отдельно; и чат, где обитали самые отбитые отморозки вроде студентов-стажëров, зубоскалящих на начальство.

Кто-то в этом чате периодически сливал его содержимое руководству, и все огребали.  
Роб хотел бы вычислить крысу, но это было практически невозможно. Этот ублюдок уже Ла-Манш прорыл в их чате с тоннами ненависти к правящему классу.

Однако, Роберт глубоко вдохнул, ещё немного, и он не будет этим заниматься. А пока можно расслабиться и продолжить общение с милым анонимом для виртуальных перепихонов.

По-хорошему конечно следовало бы взять другой номер, но было лениво. Да и... кому он нужен, ну серьёзно? Он не преподаватель года, не декан, не профессор (ему до профессора, как до звёзд), а штатный ассистент. Коих дохрена. Да и vpn с Tor-ом блюдут его анонимность.

Благо сайтов такого рода было крайне много. Роберт печально открыл мессенджер, порычал, отключил уведомления на рабочих чатах и вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Всë — он идёт смотреть на члены. 

На самом деле на примете уже были несколько анонимов и их номеров. Стоило начинать общение, пока оставались силы. Так что Роберт выискал их контакты и разложил спички, сломав одну, чтобы выбрать.

И слепой случай определил его судьбу.  
Он посмеялся и скинул стикер ноунейму с ником Большой Билл. И уточнил, действительно ли у него _большой_? Его веселили такие дурные переписки. Он никогда не сообщал ничего личного или лишнего. Ничего, в общем.

«Большой Билл» скинул ему стикер, а затем — фак на фоне непонятно чего. Из этого можно было понять, что его БигБилл не старше двадцати и белый.

Отлично. Больше ничего и не нужно знать о таких вот друзьях.

Ещё пара минут перестрелок стикерами и ничего не значащими комплиментами — и Роб понял, что пора переходить к действиям. Веселее, конечно, было дрочить по скайпу; особенно забавным было то, что никогда не узнаешь, когда подвиснет картинка.

Можно было дрочить в маске клоуна, и это было дико забавно. Он вот был уверен, что сейчас совсем нет отчаянных — ну, тех, кто зависают на такого рода сайтах и не скрывают своего лица. Хотя... придурки были всегда. Лёгкая жертва для шантажа и всего такого.

Но мошенники действовали более ласково и мягко, не так, как БигБилл. Он явно просто веселящийся парень, который или отрицает, или проверяет свою бисексуальность. Да-да.

Пока ещё они весело перестреливались стикерами, короткими фразами о фантазиях и совершенно ненужными и пустыми фактами. Что же... 

_«Член?»_

Роберт хохотнул. Вот — дело двинулось. Он посмотрел на диван и улыбнулся. Похоже, пора было переходить на новый уровень.

_«А твой?»_

_«А с лицом?»_

_«А хуй тебе не пососать?»_

_«Можно. Но сначала — фото с лицом»_

Роберт умилился: «Оу, кто-то такой сладкий домина-а-атор, аж хочется его обнять и затискать.»

_«Неа»_

Грей довольно скалился, всматриваясь в то, что его собеседник что-то «пишет». Интересно, хоть по клавиатуре попадает от желания подрочить или нет?

_«Ну, да ладно тебе, я же прошу лицо без члена; если бы наоборот, то я и сам бы не прислал. Бобби, детка, хочу твою мордашку. Потом могу прислать свою, чтобы ты мог представить, как кончишь мне в рот»_

Это было слишком, блядь.  
Роберт улыбался: он всë же держал интригу и хотел сначала взглянуть на член, на который можно было бы присесть.

 _«Нет, нет. Это анонимные чЯтики. А по фотке лица меня любой ламер найдёт в сети за полчаса с перерывом на покурить и выпить чаю»  
_  
Грей вздохнул: сделка со скидыванием дикпиков срывалась, но он в любом случае настроение себе поднял.  
БигБилл писал что-то ещё: наверное, стирал и думал, или ваял ему роман, но в итоге ограничился текстовым смайлом фака. 

_«.!..»_

_«Вау»  
_  
А вот потом Роберту всё-таки скинули хуй. В смысле фото.  
Красивый, в меру крупный член с тяжёлой головкой и отчётливо видными венами. «Ох, божечки», — рот Роба наполнился слюной, а ноги ослабели. Он был готов просить, чтобы этот член прислали ему экспресс-почтой в махровой тряпочке.

_«Хочу немедленно тебе отсосать»_

_«Славно, но я жду обмен. Вдруг я не хочу тебе отсасывать?»  
_  
Грей усмехнулся. В этом случае БигБилл ничего не потеряет. О, боги, как трудно быть геем в этом ебануто-праведном мире! Полном зашоренных гетеросексуалов, ага.

Но свой член скинул. Почему нет? На самом деле, все мужчины в большинстве своём нарциссы, которые не могут налюбоваться на самих себя. Именно так.

_«Ты и правда парень?»_

_«Нет, я горячая красотка с шикарной грудью, и у меня есть член», — не удержался Роберт.  
_  
На его юзерпике и впрямь стояло высветленное и обрезаное фото его собственных кислотно-ярко накрашенных губ.

_«Так покажи его. И сиськи тоже»_

Грей рассмеялся. Стояло давно, так что он поднял задницу и подошëл к зеркалу. Приспустил домашние штаны и задрал футболку, вроде как стыдливо прикрывая грудь. Ну, «сиськи» как будто попали в кадр. Главное — не светить лицо.

Он сделал фото и, нервно вздохнув, отправил в диалог.

_«Ты слишком хорош, чтобы сидеть в этой приложухе для извращенцев»_

Ох, милый мальчик, он вообще слишком хорош для этого чистенького мира.

_«Я жду твоё фото, можно тоже немного торса? Может мне нравится дрочить на прокачанный пресс?»_

_«А если я жирненький?»  
_  
Роберт хохотнул.

_«Тогда — на живот. Тоже неплохо. Мягко»_

Мальчишка временно притих, а Роберт от скуки дотянулся до салфеток, сразу устраивая их рядом. Во избежание пятен на диване. На хрен всю работу.

_«Ладно. Это я»_

Роб всмотрелся в фото.  
О, он оказался прав: мальчишка милый, тощий задрот. Пресса маловато, но есть, если можно было бы полапать, почувствовать, как двигаются мышцы под рукой. Он представил, как было бы хорошо трахать его, сильно сжимая эти узкие бёдра.

Сука... его скрутило оргазмом, и всë это время, пока он, рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы, кончал, он не отводил взгляд от фото.  
Идеально. Блядь. Лучше и быть не могло. Не то чтобы произошло что-то невероятное: в анонимных чатах частенько можно встретить забавных симпатичных парней.

_«Ты там жив?»_

Грей довольно улыбнулся, жмурясь и отбрасывая салфетки.

_«Спасибо, я подрочил»_

_«В таком случае, приятного вам вечера, Роберт Грей»_

Роберт несколько раз перечитал последнее предложение. Чувствуя, как остывает сперма на его пальцах, как холод стягивает шею, и как перехватило дыхание.  
Сука.  
Не может быть.  
Он судорожно перечитал все сообщения. Нервно коснулся губ, вляпавшись в собственную сперму, зло оттëр руку о салфетку.

_«Меня не так зовут. Ты ошибся»_

_«Конечно так. И мы оба это знаем. До встречи, мистер Грей. Я буду смотреть на вас на занятиях и думать обо всём, что вы только что делали»  
_  
Блядь! Вот действительно блядь, и какого же чёрта?! Как можно было его найти среди тысяч таких же искателей развлечений и любителей подрочить без обязательств?  
Вся нега мгновенно слетела, и Грей нервно вцепился в телефон.

_«Почему ты так уверен?»_

Собеседник некоторое время помолчал. А потом всë же пришел ответ.

_«Потому что мне было не так просто раздобыть ваши данные»_

И пропал.  
Роберт поëжился, понимая, что это пиздец. То есть... ну, на карьеру ему было давно болт положить, но кому захочется, чтобы всё грязное бельё стало достоянием общественности? И дело не в том, что он дрочит — все дрочат! А в том, что он попался. Как последний придурок. Попался на разводку... хотя нет.

Он не попадался. Он был осторожен, и всë такое. Его взломали. А значит, в этой дурной ситуации жертва — он.  
Настроение совершенно упало в ноль. Благо, завтра он снова будет работать и точно вычислит говнюка, который мог бы так его наебать.  
В расстроенных чувствах он рухнул на диван и закрыл глаза. Ересь.

***

Ранним утром он ненавидел мир больше, чем обычно, но сегодня его ярость обрела направление. Он был намерен заняться охотой на неизвестного.

Роберт не мог даже предположить кто. Ну, потому что ставить на то, что скинутый ему член и фото с телом и членом принадлежат психу — маловероятно. Он вздрогнул от того, что увидел новое сообщение. И не в той дурной аноним-приложухе, а вполне себе с соцсети.

Ноунейм скинул ему веселящийся смайлик, и пока Грей тупил, рассматривая его, член. Причём явно не тот же, что и вчера.

— Какая же ты сука, — сказал Роберт телефону.

Ну, и чего теперь? Шантажировать его не получится: недоказуемо, что член его, в чём тогда смысл?

_«Веселишься»_

_«А чего унывать? Мне весело: утро, птички, солнышко»_

За окном лило, как из ведра, что подогревало бешенство Грея.

_«Чего нужно?»_

_«Ничего. Честно-честно. Я просто дружелюбное привидение»_

Роберт глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не расхерачить телефон о стену. Он читал когда-то про сталкеров. Но ни сам, ни кто-либо из знакомых никогда не сталкивался; и все эти новости или рассказы из сети воспринимались как «что-то далёкое и точно такое, которое не произойдёт со мной».  
Произошло.

Окей, он мог сменить номер телефона, мог перерегистрироваться в нужных ему соцсетях, но... этот его сталкер знает его личность в реале. В этом случае всё бесполезно. И ничего не нужно, ага, как же.  
Лучше бы его новый знакомый сказал, что собирается вытрясти из него последние деньги или сделать своим секс-рабом на полставки. Так слишком уж таинственно, а тайн Роберт на дух не переносил.  
Вот же блядь.

Отвечать тоже не стал — ну его. Нечего кормить тролля, это последнее дело.

День прошёл никак.  
Совсем.  
Роберт смутно помнил, как он работал, на автомате огрызался на кого-то из коллег, словно под водой или во сне. Старался как можно меньше трогать телефон. Но, понятное дело, это помогало мало. Ещё пришла мысль, что его странный псих —студент и, должно быть, на учёбе. И тоже вроде бы как занят.

Но буквально за пять минут до конца рабочего дня он увидел новое сообщение. С опаской открыл. И уставился на самого себя, сфотканного сегодня в перерыв. Первой мыслью было что-то типа «попался», а потом... это было в главной корпусе, и он сойдёт с ума от того количества групп, которые могли быть там. Даже если отобрать расписание всех курсов и всех потоков.

Блядь, ещё пара таких фото — и уже можно будет идти в полицию. Вот это —преследование и по закону наказуемо, блядь.  
Домой он пришëл злым, голодным и напуганным. Ну, как... скорее, нервничающим от всего вокруг происходящего. Дерьмовее всего было осознать абсолютную свою беспомощность в данной ситуации. Пустоту, страх и смятение. Да блядь же!

 _«Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся»  
_  
Роберт рассмеялся, уронил телефон, даже не пытаясь поймать его. Тот всё-таки не разбился.

Он всё же ушёл на целую ночь в режим радиомолчания. В тишину. Никаких соцсетей, никаких новостных сайтов, ничего не включал. Ощущалось дико. Словно чего-то не хватает. Жутко. Роберт впервые так остро ощутил свою зависимость от интернета, или от социума, который так бесил его.

Он пытался уснуть. Почитать. Даже, отчасти, поработать, но его ломало, словно героинщика, который смог слезть, и теперь его нервные окончания отчаянно сигналили о боли. Бля-а-адь.

Никаких новостей.  
Никаких игр.  
Никакого порно.  
Тишина и спокойствие, от которого хотелось лезть на стену. Грей даже дрочить не хотел. Руки словно не поднимались. Но тишина, эта жуткая информационная тишина, немного притупила его панику. Кто бы ни был его сталкер, сейчас он никак не мог влиять на Роберта.

Ну, кроме того, что Роберт сам заперся как крыса и сходил с ума. Вспомнилась последняя фраза про «не хочу, чтобы боялся». Он и не боялся. Это было стрёмно, стрёмно, очень стрёмно и ебануто-нездорово.

Решив, что уж одни-то сутки он выдержит без телефона, Роберт выпил снотворного: и уснуть быстрее, и нервничать во сне не получится.

На следующий день ему казалось, что он в информационном вакууме. Но это был выходной, так что он просто бродил по ближайшему парку, вспоминая, как давно он не выбирался никуда, не залипая в телефон. 

Странно, он замечал людей вокруг себя, шелест листвы, пение птиц. И, блядь, всë равно хотел хотя бы ленту глянуть.  
Он устроился на скамье, несколько минут потупил по сторонам и уткнулся в книгу. 

Интересно, как он выглядит со стороны? Эстетствующий отщепенец? Мирный протестующий против системы? Нет — он, блядь, чувствовал себя в настоящей ломке.  
В информационной ломке, и немного придурком. Ладно. Сильно придурком.

Роберт посмотрел на выключенный телефон: тот лежал чёрным прямоугольником у него на ладони и казался мёртвым.  
В итоге, взвесив все за и против, он нажал на включение. Окей. Хорошо, он создаст себе новые аккаунты, перерегистрируется, сменит номер телефона...

В том открытом диалоге светилось:

_«Не надо. Я не хотел тебя напугать. Правда. Я просто хочу общаться. Мне не нужно денег, или чтобы тебя уволили, нихрена»_

Он говорит как муж, давший жене слишком сильную затрещину.

_«Может, блядь, ещё скажешь, что я сам в таком виноват? Какого хрена? Я в панике, в ужасе, готов менять явки и пароли, увольняться и сваливать из страны. Какого чёрта ты вообще, блядь, назвал меня по имени? Ты болен? Ты из дурки только сбежал? Волками воспитывался?»_

Теперь некоторый страх сменился яростью. Если уж его член будет гулять по просторам интернета, то в самый раз напоследок оскалиться.

_«Я не знал, как с тобой познакомиться»_

В общем, вот на этом вот моменте Роберт и расхохотался. Так истерично и почти до слёз. Блядь. У него поклонник. Поклонник, который не знает, как с ним познакомиться.

_«Словами через рот. Я же вполне общительный, вроде как. Или что? Я тебя отшил?»_

_«Нет. Мы ни разу не разговаривали вживую»_

Роберт хлопнул себя по лбу достаточно громко, чтобы разлетелись голуби вокруг скамьи.

_«Ты придурок, серьёзно. Я нехило струхнул»_

_«Прости, это не было моей целью. Я больше не буду тебя пугать, не пропадай так больше! Чуть не начал искать твой адрес, хотел слать письма»  
_  
Грей фыркнул.

 _«Говорить совсем не умеешь?»  
_  
Он представил, как нашёл бы письмо и... стало совсем неуютно.

_«Нет. Это сложно. Письменная речь хоть немного позволяет понять меня. В том плане, что я наверное косноязычен, да»_

_«Грусть»_

Не сдержался Роберт. Ну серьёзно? Почему его должны хоть как-то волновать проблемы совершенно левого придурка?

_«Но ты гей или нет?»_

_«А какая разница?»_

_«Я понимаю, что теперь мне не на что надеяться, но хоть фанфик про нас напишу»_

Твою мать. Грей глубоко вдохнул. Придурок, господи, какой же придурок там. Ему что, шестнадцать?

_«Быстро говори имя»_

Собеседник затих. Несколько раз принимался печатать, но так ничего и не прислал. Тишина.

Хотя, если Роберт правильно понял, то скорее всего этот странно-агрессивный и тупой олень — его студент. Точно-точно.  
Как вычислить одного единственного человека из толпы в... Роберт задумался. Из толпы, в среднем, под пятьсот человек? Даже если отсеять всех девушек, то угадать кто из трëхста парней его воздыхатель, не получится.

_«Я могу узнать, что ты любишь?»_

Роберт засмотрелся на буквы.

_«Красные воздушные шары»_

Признался он. Это правда, и ничего в ней примечательного, красиво и мило. Всегда праздник.

 _«И сладости. Но все любят сладости. А зачем тебе это?»  
_  
Он немного помедлил.

_«Ты же, блядь, не станешь узнавать мой адрес и слать подарки?»_

Собеседник снова начал печатать, и на этот раз сообщение было.

_«Нет, я понял, что это не очень хорошо. Ну, странно. Я просто хочу узнать тебя получше. Ты красивый, у тебя хороший голос, поставленная речь, и мне кажется, что ты такой серьёзный всё время. Но, чëрт, вчера ночью в чате ты был таким весёлым, и это просто перевернуло меня»_

Роберт вздохнул. М-да.

_«Ты сравниваешь меня на работе и меня дома. Это два разных человека. Ладно, странный. Баш на баш. Скажи, что любишь ты?»_

_«Солёную карамель, фильмы ужасов и тебя»_

А вот это было совсем неловко. Роберт почти застонал.

_«Нельзя кого-то любить, не зная его лично. Может, я храплю? Или раскидываю по дому носки? Или люблю пиццу с ананасами? Ужасное извращение»_

_«Глупости. Я понял, что ты хотел сказать, но это всё глупости. Мне хватило одного взгляда на тебя, чтобы понять, что я хочу прожить с тобой всю жизнь»  
_  
И его странный сталкер БигБилл пропал. То есть, вот написал весь этот смущающий бред — и отключился.

Роберт глубоко вздохнул и потëр глаза. Так, с этой хернёй он ещё разберётся, а сейчас... Грей погрузился в мир тупорылых новостей и не менее тупорылых картинок. Он скучал по сети каждую секунду, что не был там.  
И всë-таки...

 _«Так. Ты мой член видел, давай-ка мне твой»  
_  
Он отправил сообщение и с чувством выполненного долга встал с лавки. На вечер точно стоит запланировать просмотр порнушки.

Ну, будет у него ещё один друг по переписке.  
Передрочке?  
Ничего страшного.  
Если что, его изначальный план — сменить аккаунты — всë ещё будет актуален.

***

Бигбилл отозвался вечером, почти ночью.  
Скинул смайлы и член. Прекрасно.

«Это не твой»

Просто предположил Роберт. Ну, потому что член, хоть и был клëвым, но был чёрным, а насколько он выяснил, его странный поклонник — белый задрот. И-и-и... кстати, это снижает количество подозреваемых с трëхста до ста пятидесяти где-то.

 _«У меня крайне обширная коллекция членов»,_ — явно веселясь, написал ему БигБилл.

_«Ты засранец, знаешь об этом? Давай уже. Хочу подрочить, зная, какой член перевяжу ленточкой при встрече»_

Собеседник подзатих. Грей лениво перебирал в уме способы пыток, при которых он может получить удовольствие, а аноним —пострадает немного. Трахнуть после часа лёгких прикосновений? Да он сам не выдержит. Дрочить, сидя напротив связанного неунейма? Мило, но избито.

_«Зачем ленточкой?»_

_«Мило, разве нет?»  
_  
А затем в голову пришла ещё более дурная идея.

 _«Не хочешь сам перевязать его ленточкой и сфоткать мне? Я бы на это подрочил?»  
_  
И, ладно, теперь это всё сильнее и сильнее смахивало на секс по телефону. Точнее, текстовое порно. С картинками. Возможно, если БигБилл всё-таки выполнит его желание?  
Или этот засранец сейчас истерически ищет фото членов, перевязанных ленточкой? Да блядь же. Роберт так или иначе, но чувствовал себя в полной боевой готовности. У него стоял, и он точно знал, что отыщет этого засранца. И отшлëпает. Да.

_«Я стесняюсь»_

Грей хохотнул.

 _«С этим нужно что-то делать. Начни с малого. Член и ленточка»  
_  
Стесняется он, мда. Роб оперативно намечтал себе юношу в кошачьих ушках. Интересно, сколько ему? Его личному психу-сталкеру? Вряд ли больше девятнадцати.

Пришло сообщение, и Роберт довольно улыбнулся. Прекрасно. Член. Возбуждëнный. И на этот раз тот же, что и тогда, в первую их беседу. И — да, перевязанный красной лентой. Какой послушный мальчик.

_«Хорошо, а теперь я хочу чтобы ты трогал себя. Или ты и так уже это делаешь? Да? Зная, что я смотрю на твоё фото»_

Снова минутное затишье, в течение которого Грей уже успел представить, как его, условно, партнëр касается себя и горит щеками.

 _«Я трогаю. Потому что фото отправил именно тебе. Это так волнующе. Ленточка немного мешает»  
_  
Роберт прикусил губу. Как такое можно игнорировать?

_«У тебя наверняка есть игрушки? Я бы посмотрел на то, как ты удовлетворяешь себя ими. Не снимая ленты»_

Ох, действительно посмотрел бы: от таких мыслей яйца словно тяжелели и поджимались. Хотелось думать, что у него получилось найти кого-то, кто точно такой же поехавший головой псих. Это было бы так классно.

_«БигБилл, я знаю, что у тебя есть игрушки. Точно-точно есть. Расскажи мне какие? Большие, маленькие? На присосках? В форме драконьего члена? Цветные? Расскажи? А я с удовольствием послушаю»_

И Роберт охнул, потому что увидел: «собеседник записывает аудио».  
Роберт насторожился. Вот сейчас он сможет услышать голос и... и это нихера ему не даст. Потому что он не сможет узнать голос.

— Эм-м-м... у меня есть несколько. Два семидюймовых на присоске, один без присоски, но с вибрацией. Розовый, ребристый, как рог единорога, около семи дюймов. Ещё один — стилизованный, с двойной головкой, как будто вулканский.

У парня была коллекция. Причём достойная. Покруче его собственной.

_«Класс»_

Роберт печатал дальше.

_«И который тебе нравится больше?»_

_«Все. Так что если тебе такое нравится, то ты можешь выбрать любой, и я трахну себя им»_

Роберт сглотнул. Забавно. Их недоотношения качнулись от подрочивших анонимно ноунеймов до сталкера и жертвы, и теперь, вроде как, опять заигрывающие друг с другом... кто? Личность Роберта известна, а он вот не в курсе, с кем ему так подфартило. Обидно, конечно, но не страшно. Роб задумался и кивнул сам себе.

_«Возьми единорожий. Это, наверное, так здорово, словно ебля с нереальным существом»_

Грей задумался, читая переписку. Вот от вулканского он бы тоже не отказался. Ну никак.

_«Ты будешь моим единорогом? Волшебный, тебя здесь нет, только член»_

Грей улыбнулся. Смешно. И впрямь.  
Он уже забыл, как боялся своего сталкера. Сознание царапнуло, что тот как-то слишком легко втëрся в доверие, но Роберт и впрямь ему поверил. Что это просто один из его дурных студентов страдальчески смотрит на него во время лекций и теперь, отыскав, пусть незаконно и через соцсети, номер, довольно дрочит на их переписку.

Это было похоже на правду. За исключением того момента, что в Роберта точно нельзя было влюбиться. Потому что он мудак и знал это.  
Он просто не знал, за что его можно любить. Блядь. Херня какая.

_«Просить видео будет слишком нагло?»_

Собеседник затих, и это одновременно пугало и заводило. Блядь. Парень наверняка растягивает себя для чëртовой игрушки, и весь единорожий член сейчас плотно покрыт смазкой. Грей сжал себя через домашние штаны. И он пачкает этой смазкой телефон, печатая буквы, или пытаясь записать видео.

Ох. Роберт уже не сдерживался. Ему бы хотелось посмотреть, как его БигБилл сначала гладит, а потом и трахает себя этим членом.

 _«Билли?»  
_  
Никнейм стал казаться неправильным и не таким милым. Не соответствовал.

_«Билли, ты здесь?»_

Через минуту ответ всë же пришёл.

_«Мои соседи опять забегали за перцем. Я клянусь — врежу щеколду, замки они научились вскрывать. Извини»_

Грей задумался. Живëт его Билли в общежитии. Интересно, хотя бы имя в никнейме настоящее?

_«Беда. Так что?»_

_«Ну, мне нужен штатив. Это займёт некоторое время»_

_«Я подожду»  
_  
Конечно, он подождëт. Хотя ему хватило бы и десятисекундного видео, где его милый БигБилл опускается на единорожий член. Так ме-е-едленно и с наслаждением. Рассмотреть, как подрагивают его бёдра, как парень рефлекторно сжимается на игрушке сильнее, как с неё стекает смазка...

За время ожидания, а это оказались бесконечные восемь минут, Грей извëлся, то и дело протягивая руку к члену и одëргивая сам себя. Нет — нужно дождаться сладкого.  
И за все мучения был награждён.

Видео длилось около минуты и, да, оно также оставалось без лица. Его Бигбилл плавно опускался на единорожий член, обхватив свой ладонью. Роберту хватило только представить, что это он, а не фаллоимитатор трахает парня, чтобы кончить. Он кончал, вздрагивая, кусая губы и продолжая смотреть видео. Ленточка по-прежнему оставалась на члене. Ох, он бы стянул её зубами и с удовольствием бы отсосал.  
Но...

Это вроде как его студент, да.  
Непедагогично, аморально и вообще.  
Роберт остановил кадр, внимательно всматриваясь в татуировку на ключице его таинственного любовника. Шарик. Красный. Просто маленький штамп, не полноценная картина, но располагался он так, что сквозь, скажем, белую рубашку, его можно увидеть.

Прекрасно. Теперь он будет знать, кого искать. Милого-милого парня, с его курса и с татуировкой. Можно было бы конечно всё решить проще и договориться встретиться, но что-то подсказывало Роберту, что это будет неправильно. Не совсем то, чего хочется. И ему самому, и его милому психу-сталкеру.

Он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Заставил себя выключить видео и вернулся в диалог.

 _«Ты чертовски сексуален, БигБилл. Я подрочил на видео и, чëрт возьми, я сделаю это ещё несколько раз»  
_  
Ответа пришлось подождать: его аноним явно был занят тем же, чем на видео. Красота.

Появилось малодушное желание оставить всё так, как есть. Почему нет? Они оба будут потакать своим извращëнным желаниям и периодически дрочить на видосики и нюдсы — идеально. Вот только кому-то из них этого обязательно станет мало. Интересно кому?

 _«Я представлял, что это ты. Что ты трахал меня»  
_  
Окей, это будет сам Роберт. Потому что он уже хочет поиметь этого парня в реальности.

_«Я тоже представлял, что трахаю тебя»_

Грей вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Итак, у него есть зацепка. И теперь он углубится в поиски своего сумасшедшего анонима. И начнëт с медпункта, где уже обзавёлся связями.

Студенты любили сдавать кровь в счёт выходных. После нанесения тату накладывался мораторий на процедуру на полгода, и медики наверняка знают всех, кто имеет тату.

Есть вариант, что рисунок был набит ещё до университета, но вряд ли кто-то бы рискнул делать тату несовершеннолетнему. А большей части потока как раз исполнилось восемнадцать. И что-то подсказывало Роберту, что тату было нанесено не так давно и, очевидно, как символ свободы или чего угодно, что может стрельнуть в голову в восемнадцать.  
Ох, парень. Попался.

***

Утром он был разбит, потому что почти всю ночь переписывался с анонимом, обменивался фото и, блядь, натурально устал дрочить. Так что новый день он встретил утомлëнным, смурным и грустным от отсутствия обнимашек после часов виртуального секса.

Может, их спасëт видеочат и маски? Или же он до конца дня найдёт БигБилла. Билли.  
И маски — хороший вариант. Потому что похрен, что Билли в курсе его личности, главное, чтобы лица не было на видео.  
Появилась мысль нанести на лицо безумный грим аквакраской. 

Роберт вдумывался в ник весь день: пока вёл лекцию, пока вёл семинар, пока разбирался с привычной текущей работой. Билл — скорее всего это всё-таки настоящее имя мальчишки. Или нет? Лично вот его ник «Танцующий клоун» не значит ничего. Кроме того, что он считает, что неплохо умеет двигаться под музыку.  
М-да. Считает.

Под конец дня он всё же забежал в медпункт и наткнулся на запрет выдачи личных данных. Пришлось пчелой кружить вокруг медсестры, флиртуя и улыбаясь, выуживая хоть что-то. И, да, было несколько человек с отводом от сдачи крови, большинство — первокурсники. 

Медсестра причитала сначала, что слишком уж часто они готовы сдавать кровь, а потом — что слишком уж увлекаются тату. Грей старательно кивал.  
Тату это зло, да-да, особенно такие маленькие и красивые аккуратные тату, как у его Билли, которые так и хочется долго-долго трогать языком, ощущая почти не воспринимающийся при прикосновении рельеф рисунка. Да.

Несколько человек — это не две-три сотни, так что ему хватит, чтобы найти.  
Потрещав ещё немного, Грей всë же получил список. Правда, групп, и у всех трёх он вёл занятия. Забавно. Но охота продолжалась.  
Вечером, уже дома, он вернулся в чат.

 _«Как твой день, БигБилл?»  
_  
Ответ пришел незамедлительно.

 _«Я перестарался с единорогом. Кажется, нужно быть сдержаннее, но когда представляю тебя, это совершенно невозможно»  
_  
Роберт зажмурился. Нет, парень совершенно точно в его вкусе, и он его найдёт. Найдёт и трахнет. Как раз так, чтобы он печатал ему именно такие сообщения.

 _«Жаль, я бы с удовольствием отсосал тебе, чтобы немного отвлечь»  
_  
И потом бы всё равно трахнул.  
Билл замолчал и скинул ему размытое фото. Как сообразил Роберт, опять его же самого.

 _«Тебя это больше не пугает? Я просто случайно увидел тебя сегодня»  
_  
Роберт глубоко вдохнул.

_«Пугает. Немного. Но всë равно приятно, что кто-то так заинтересован мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты как-нибудь прошёл со мной совсем рядом»_

_«Знаешь, мне так жаль, но я ни разу не позволил себе такого. Я просто смотрю на тебя и осознаю, насколько жалок»_

Грей вздохнул. Анонима хотелось обнять. Парень не виноват, что ему так сильно не повезло с объектом влюблённости. Тут бы поймать Купидона и жестоко избить его. Или оттрахать. Как говорится, и за себя, и за Билли.

Потому что Роберт прекрасно осознавал все свои недостатки. Но, с другой стороны, почему бы и не помечтать? Вдруг у них всё могло бы получиться? Правда, придётся очень долго прятаться. Но, раз они геи, им в любом случае не привыкать.

***

А в обед кто-то принëс Роберту кофе. Прямо в его кабинет, оставил на его столе с запиской. Точнее, рисунком, кривым таким, начëрканным явно в спешке и красной ручкой — красный воздушный шарик. Правда, на придирчивый взгляд Роберта он больше походил на сперматозоид.

Но это забавно. Чёрт возьми. Он хохотнул и отпил кофе. Хороший. Крепкий.

_«Спасибо за кофе»_

Он отправил сообщение и улыбнулся, качая головой. Надо же. Блин, может, стоит отложить свои поиски? Парень стесняется, но кофе принëс. Может, сам наберётся смелости и подойдёт? Покажет тату? Упадёт на колени и отсосëт? Ох...

Затем подумал и набрал:

 _«Давай встретимся?»  
_  
Удалил. Набрал снова, но оставил неотправленным.

Как-то всë слишком быстро. И опасно. Не мог ли его БигБилл быть ловушкой как раз на таких «не соответствующих моральному облику» преподавателей? Одно дело, что он гей — это ему простят, а вот за связь со студентом вынесут мозг. Да ещё с собственным студентом, которому как пару месяцев стукнуло восемнадцать? Ну, да и впрямь, на грани.

Он вздохнул и снова набрал текст.

 _«Хочешь вечером посмотреть вместе фильм? Можем, например, посмотреть сердце ангела, пожевать попкорн, а потом подрочить?»  
_  
Кофе кончился, и это несколько расстроило. Он взглянул на часы и кивнул сам себе. Близилось время семинара.

Группа казалась прибитой: ещё бы, полным составом, молодые, красивые, со следами вчерашнего разврата на лице. Ещё Роберт продолжал вычислять, кто же его мистер БигБилл? Так вот, в этой группе тоже была пара подозреваемых. С татуировками. И, по закону подлости, они оказались братьями: Джорджи и Вильгельм. То есть оба подходили под типаж его анонимного собеседника.  
Загадка.

Телефон молчал. Диалог Роберт не закрывал, но, кажется, его друг был не в сети и сообщение висело непрочитанным.

 _«У тебя есть брат, Билли?»_ — всё-таки спросил Роберт.

И отложил телефон, потому что семинар нужно было проводить, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Его подозрения определённо подтвердились, когда ответ пришёл после пары.

_«А какое это имеет значение?»_

Он фыркнул. Значит, за ним сталкерить можно, а ему самому — нельзя? 

_«Мне кажется, я очень хочу тебя найти. И пока строю теории»_

Собеседник некоторое время помолчал.

 _«Есть»,_ — пришëл, наконец, ответ.

_«И вы одногодки»_

_«Мы почти неразличимы, да»_

_«Это чтобы еще сильнее запутать меня, да? Но я уже почти нашел тебя, Билли»_

БигБилл скинул смайлик и пропал.  
Окей, всем нужно время подумать. Роберту вот нужно. Решить. Хочется ли ему вообще отношений? Он врал себе — отношений хотелось. Но вот кто из двух братьев — его собеседник было непонятно.

Хотя оба были хорошенькими. На вкус Грея, конечно. Он улыбнулся, представляя одного из них у себя на кухне: утренней, свежей, наполненной запахом кофе, тостов, возможно, сигарет. И самого себя, трахающего юношу на столе, среди чашек кофе, тостов, джема и симпатичных вазочек со свечками.

— Так, — Роберт встряхнулся и, ухватив конспекты, отправился на поточную лекцию. Он найдёт своего Билли.

_«Ты же не хочешь чтобы я перепутал тебя с братом? Даже не могу представить, кому потом будет стыдно больше всех. Мне, или твоему брату»_

_«Как ты вычислил, ну почти, меня?»_

_«Тату»_

_«Так просто»  
_  
Роберт подумал, подождал, пока БигБилл ответит, но не дождался и набрал:

 _«Приходи в кафе, яркое такое, на углу, после пяти? Я подожду тебя. Если ты всё-таки хочешь познакомиться в реальности»  
_  
Роберт задержал дыхание.

 _«Ты будешь один за столиком?»  
_  
Он нервно провел ладонями по волосам.

« _Да. Где-нибудь в уголке»_

_«Я приду»_

Грей прикинул время. Он успеет сбегать домой и привести себя в божеский вид. Переодеться? Блядь, а во что? Чёрт возьми...

_«Я отвратно выгляжу»_

_«Сегодня ты, как и всегда, мне очень понравился»  
_  
Роберт усмехнулся. Теперь он, кажется, начинает понимать жертв маньяков. Тех, которым повезло выжить, и тех, которые рассказывали, что просто безумно втрескались в своих психов. Он никогда этого не понимал, а теперь... теперь ему нравится его сталкер.  
Хотя это всё должно было быть жутко.  
Но не было.

_«Хорошо. Значит, договорились»  
_

***

Грей покорно ждал. Вай-фай тут был вполне себе хороший, так что он заказал кофе, пил и зависал в сети, стараясь отвлечься.  
Времени было почти пять, и он не волновался.

Ну, почти не волновался, потому что это было совершенно по-идиотски, тупорыло и сентиментально: вот так сидеть тут, прячась за кофе и гаджетами, а на деле — томно вздыхать и смотреть на каждого, кто заходит. А если его Билли просто прикололся? Или передумал? Застеснялся? 

Ну, и к тому же, после пяти это весьма растяжимое время. А вдруг придётся сидеть до полуночи? Он решил, что «после пяти» —это промежуток времени от пяти до шести. То есть у него, в среднем, час. Если его Билли не придёт, то что ж... он напишет ему, что ждал, и уйдёт.

Ничего страшного. У всех могут быть дела. Или что-то форс-мажорное.  
Он так зачитался статьёй, что вздрогнул, когда перед ним кто-то поставил стаканчик кофе и сел напротив.

— Привет.

Роберт поднял взгляд на парня.

— Это я.

Грей поднял бровь. Парень смущëнно улыбнулся.

— «Я» бывают разные, — осторожно уточнил Роберт.

Юноша нервно вздохнул и оттянул ворот футболки, показывая татуировку. Грей улыбнулся и чуть наклонился вперёд, принюхиваясь. Что-то свежее, древесное.

— Привет, БигБилл.

— Просто Билл, — парень широко улыбнулся. 

— Побоялся, что я подкачу к твоему брату в попытке выяснить, кто же из вас — ты? — прямо спросил Роберт.

— Если честно, то да. То есть, он не знает. Он вообще не знает, что я гей. Я всё ещё живу под камнем.

— В этом есть смысл, — Грей отпил из своего стакана. Очаровательно. Роберт задумался о том, чтобы скорее заманить мальчишку к себе. А лучше — к нему с его коллекцией членов.

— Я так рад, что ты пришёл. Сейчас... себе кофе возьму, хорошо? Только не уходи.

Билл подскочил и метнулся к стойке, видимо, делая заказ. Роберт улыбнулся: мальчишка был милым, даже слишком. В том смысле, что странно, что у такого милого парня никого нет, и что ему нравится... нравится то, чем они занимались.

— Так, молоко кончилось, придётся подождать, — Билл вернулся и нервно постучал пальцами по столику. — Извини.

Роберт перехватил его руки, на секунду сжал в своих и потянул, заставляя сесть.

— Забей, — тихо сказал он, наконец-то перехватив взгляд парня, такой светлый-светлый. — Всё хорошо. А ты нервничаешь.

— Если бы я мог не нервничать, я бы не н-нервничал. И, да, ещё я заикаюсь.

— И это мило, — Роберт отпустил его руки с куда большим сожалением, чем должен был вообще испытывать.

— Я боялся, что ты всё ещё на меня злишься.

— За что?

— За всё. За начало, скажем так.

Грей усмехнулся.

— Ты лишил меня целой ночи тупилова в сети. Но вполне искупил свою вину единорогом.

Билл покраснел так быстро, что это казалось совершенно нереальным. Роберт покачал головой.

— Ты очарователен. С тобой я заиграл новыми растлительно-педофильскими красками.

— Но я совершеннолетний, — Билл отвёл взгляд.

— Это не мешает мне чувствовать себя совратителем.

Билл улыбнулся.

— М-м-м, может тогда мой профессор пригласит меня к себе домой? — Билл поднял на него взгляд, скулы всë ещё были яркими, и Роберт едва удержался от желания их погладить, чтобы пальцами ощутить, насколько те сейчас горячие. От того, что мальчишке стыдно, так стыдно. — На кофе?

— Разумеется. Хотел сделать это чуть раньше, но ты уже заказал кофе.

Билл тихо, на грани слышимости, выругался. Очаровательно. Грей усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, кофе из моего дома никуда не денется. Или тебе нужно домой к определённому времени?

Билл покачал головой.

— Не настолько всё плохо.

Роберт весело поднял свой стаканчик, отсалютовал им, словно бы он пил алкоголь.

— Я рад увидеться с тобой, — признался Роберт. И это было правдой: мальчишка идеально попадал в его типаж, настолько, что он сам от себя не ожидал. — Чувствую себя маньяком, который нервничает, пытаясь заманить жертву к себе, чтобы долго и со вкусом ебаться.

Билл рассмеялся.

— Достаточно странно, учитывая, что маньячил по большей части я.

— Сталкерство не совсем извращение. Но было жутковато. Я думал, что ты уже меня нашёл и примериваешься, как лучше выебать.

— А я примеривался, — кивнул Билл, снова поднимая на него взгляд, такой тяжёлый и тёмный, что Роберт ощутил, как пересыхает во рту, и что вопрос, кто из них кого будет «вкусно ебать» не то, что не решён, а даже не начал решаться. — Но мне бы хотелось узнать, как именно и что именно вы любите?

— Давай на ты, Билли, — Грей склонил голову к плечу. — Я люблю достаточно много вещей, но ничего из того, что можно назвать играми, не пробовал. Но я всегда открыт для нового, в том числе, для вулканских и единорожьих членов.

Билл прикусил губу.

— Что? — Роберт улыбнулся. — У тебя есть комната удовольствий, и я должен назвать тебя больным ублюдком?

Билл хихикнул и отрицательно дёрнул головой.

— Нет! Я не думал ни о чём таком.

— То есть, ты согласен пойти ко мне на кофе? — игриво уточнил Роберт, сам понимая, что отчаянно флиртует, но не мог остановиться: слишком уж мило Билл выглядел, когда смущался. Хотелось смотреть на него и смотреть.  
— Да, — улыбнулся он.

***

Они вели себя спокойно ровно до того момента, пока Роберт не закрыл дверь.  
Потому что они ринулись навстречу друг другу как обезумевшие. Целуясь, кусаясь, царапаясь, срывая одежду и точно намереваясь трахнуться прямо здесь, на полу прихожей, и это было бы идеально. Слишком долго оба ждали и терпели.

Грей даже не думал, что он всë же преподаватель. И с Биллом им встречаться на следующей неделе и сладострастно ебать друг другу мозг на семинаре. Не важно. Всё было не важно, кроме того, насколько же хорошо мальчишка целуется. Так довольно вылизывая его рот.

Роберт застонал, сильнее вжимая Билли в стену прихожей, почти подхватывая на руки; Билл так хорошо закинул ногу ему на бедро, что получалось тереться сквозь одежду, не прекращая поцелуя.

— Билл? — почти в рот любовнику выдохнул Грей, понимая, что всë — аут. Сейчас будет секс на полу. Билл что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и жадно огладил его спину, царапая ткань рубашки, выдëргивая её из брюк. 

Роберт же заставил себя сбросить с бедра ногу Билла и расстегнуть его джинсы, запуская руку под ткань, сжимая член. Горячий и тяжёлый, такой классный, тягуче пульсирующий.

— Билли?

Он почти запрокинул голову, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на Грее, и Роберт поплыл от того, насколько голодно и жадно Билл на него смотрел.

— Кровать? Диван? Душ?

— Кровать, — пролепетал Билл прежде, чем Грей снова прижался к его губам. Засранец выбрал самое далёкое место, но это не пугало. Грей рванул футболку с мальчишки, и тот послушно поднял руки, позволяя полюбоваться аккуратными ключицами и, чёрт, татуировкой. 

Ох, шарики, красные — всегда праздник.  
Они шагали к спальне, на ходу сбрасывая одежду, переступая штаны, и уже рухнув на покрывало, чувствовали, что между ними лишь воздух.

Роберт позволил уронить себя на лопатки, довольно наслаждаясь, как Билл потëрся о него всем телом, словно огромная кошка. Татуировка хорошо притягивала взгляд, заставляя хотеть трогать и гладить, прослеживать линии и контуры кончиками пальцев.

Билли довольно поëрзал на его бëдрах, так хорошо потираясь о его член, что вопрос решился сам собой — Роберт его трахнет, а там — пусть хоть небо на землю падает. Это всë уже будет неважно.

Он зашипел и дотянулся до подушки, выуживая из-под неë смазку, оперативно выливая на пальцы и касаясь Билли, который совершенно не был против такого. Наоборот — склонился, прижимаясь поцелуем, подставляясь, чтобы удобнее было касаться его. И всë — без единого слова.  
Идеально.

Он позволял себя гладить, осторожно проникая пальцами, и Роберт задумался о том, что в следующий раз обязательно сделает так, как ему хотелось тогда: будет только гладить его, до тех пор, пока Билли не кончит от одних только прикосновений.

Роберт охнул от того, как плотно Билл сжался, стискивая его пальцы, так туго, почти не позволяя двигать ими.

— Хватит, — проскулил он, и Грей широко улыбнулся. Парень тоже настрадался. 

Он выпрямился, опираясь на руки, и повёл бёдрами, снова потираясь, прижимаясь теснее. Боги. Роб ухватил его за бëдра, придерживая, и не сдержал стона, когда Билли плавно опустился на член, жарко сжимаясь. Почти беззвучно застонав. 

— Я так хотел, — выдохнул он, переводя на него совершенно расфокусированный взгляд, плавно покачиваясь, поводя бёдрами, ещё не начиная двигаться, но этим распаляя ещё сильнее. — Хорошо...

Он почти выпрямился, рассматривая Роберта под ним сейчас, и затем осторожно качнулся, словно проверяя. Грей подавил дикое желание опрокинуть Билли на спину и быстро оттрахать. Слишком долго они шли друг к другу, блядь. Хорошо. Но сейчас медлительность была смерти подобна.

— Билли? — проскулил он. — Билл, давай, двигайся.

И Билл послушно приподнялся и опустился: плавно, неторопливо, привыкая. Его глаза были закрыты, руки упëрлись в грудь Грея. Словно он был в каком-то своём медитативном кайфе, почти нирване.

Билл склонил голову, теперь разглядывая его, медленно объезжая, позволяя члену почти полностью выходить — и насаживался вновь, до конца. Роберт мог только гладить его бёдра и видеть, как бьётся пульс под светлой кожей на шее. Красиво, быстро.

Так прекрасно, что можно было кончить, просто глядя на эту тонкую, отчаянно дрожащую линию. Билл улыбался, двигаясь, пусть и с большой амплитудой, но всë равно неторопливо.

Грей вскинул бёдра и получил тихий стон, который едва наизнанку его не вывернул. Так правильно. Слишком. Хотелось больше и сильнее. Билл был чертовски виктимным —его хотелось мучить и потом долго разглядывать, как ему хорошо.

Поэтому Роберт ухватил его, перекидывая, вжимая собой в кровать, ощутив, как Билли выгнулся, подставляясь под его хватку, позволяя сжать обе руки и быстро трахать.

— Да, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как Роберт медленно лизнул его татуировку.

Медленно относительно того, насколько быстро двигались его бедра, жадно, сильно. Роб чувствовал, что уже на грани, но хотелось ещё и ещё. Он выпрямился, окидывая любовника взглядом, и кончил, сильно вжавшись и тяжело дыша. Только сейчас понимая, что они не воспользовались резинкой и как-то даже не обговорили самый важный момент: «в тебя или не в тебя?».

Билл не возражал, потому что тоже плыл в оргазменной дымке, и такие мелочи его не волновали. Роберт прижал ладонь к его животу, смазывая сперму, разглядывая, как Билл открывает глаза и пьяно, довольно улыбается.

— Я чист, если что, — выдохнул Грей и рухнул на кровать рядом с мальчишкой.

— Я тоже. Забавно. У меня даже справка есть, — Билл вздохнул и потянулся. Перекатился и прижался к Роберту.  
— Хорошо так. Я столько раз это представлял.

Грей коснулся губами его лба. Он вот как-то представлял только еблю. Странно.

— Как ты меня вычислил, мистер детектив-профессор?

— По тату, — честно ответил Роберт, было слишком хорошо так лежать. Правильно. Слушать, как колотится чужое сердце, обниматься.

— Я его сделал потому, что ты сказал, будто любишь воздушные шары. И что их все любят.

— Блядь, Билли, малыш, ты ебанутый. В курсе? Тату, потому что мне нравится?

Билл тихо хихикнул ему в плечо.

— Ну... я хотел тату, не мог выбрать, поэтому попросил тебя подсказать. Так, завуалированно, — он томно вздохнул. — Ну, серьезно, у тебя есть кофе? Была тяжелая ночь перед семинаром. Мой препод такой муда-а-ак, — протянул Билл, так наивно-игриво ведя пальцами по его груди, как бы невзначай цепляя подушечками сосок.

— Да что ты? — закатил глаза Роберт. — Я самый прекрасный из всех преподавателей, которые только могли тебе достаться.

Билл хихикнул и легко куснул плечо Грея. Шею, сполз ниже, лизнул сосок. Поднял на Роба взгляд.

— Правда? Ну тогда я должен тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты такой прекрасный.

Билл скользнул вниз, обхватывая член Грея ладонью.

— Мы трахнемся в душе? Чтобы потом хорошенько взбодриться кофе?

— Обязательно, — согласился Роберт и ойкнул, потому что Билл куснул его в живот.

— Вот прямо сейчас и пойдём.

И утащил Билла в душ, радуясь, что места много, и им вполне хватит пространства, чтобы трахаться и сходить с ума под падающей водой.

Хотя — Грей зажал его в своей хватке, притискивая к скользкому пластику — ему так нравилось, как Билли пахнет сейчас: сексом, спермой, горячей кожей. Всем, из чего он хотел бы сделать парфюм и наслаждаться им, брызгая на любое своё постельное бельё. Билли жадно закинул ногу на его бедро, сжимая пальцами плечи и часто дыша.

Под потоком тёплой воды Грей был готов трахаться вечно. Особенно с Билли, чувствуя его жар, касаясь губами шеи, лаская ладонями бёдра, спину, прижимая к себе.

— Удержишь меня на весу? Или отпечатки... как в «Титанике»? — проскулил Билл.

— Как в Титанике, — выдохнул Роберт, довольно проведя рукой по спине Билли, думая, что ему пойдёт ещё одно тату — на шее, чтобы его можно было тоже удобно целовать, трахая со спины.

Билл выгнулся, так провокационно потираясь о его член, что Роберт снова толкнулся: медленно, на всю длину, замирая от того, как Билл зашипел. Как красиво прогнулся и подался навстречу, запрокидывая голову и, да, скользя руками по пластику. 

Грей ухватил бёдра любовника крепче и начал двигаться, в такой духоте неторопливо, плавно, хватая ртом влажный пар и отчаянно желая целоваться.

Но время на ленивые и глубокие поцелуи у них ещё будет. Роберт перехватил Билли за шею так, чтобы чувствовать, как его горло вздрагивает под его ладонью, ощущать вибрацией хриплые стоны и сбитое дыхание, сжать чуть сильнее, усилить хватку, заставляя задыхаться.

Тот был совсем не против: подавался на член, жадно дыша, и вжимался шеей в ладонь, позволяя чуть придушить. Грей думал о том, как они поиграют в несколько игр и, возможно, привлекут друзей Билли: единорога с вулканцем.

А пока он набирал темп, жадно толкаясь. Его накрывало волной второго оргазма так стремительно и ярко. Но он успел отстраниться, довольно вздрагивая и рассматривая потëки собственной спермы на невозможно гибкой пояснице Билли.

Он довольно смазал всё ладонью, снова вжимая Билла в себя, только теперь касаясь его члена, и сжал руку на горле сильнее.  
Сначала легко, мягко. А потом сильнее, наслаждаясь тем, как Билл хватает ртом воздух.

Одно его движение, и Грей отпустил бы, но он не шевелился лишний раз, словно боясь сбросить руку. Роберт отпустил шею любовника ровно в тот момент, когда тот кончил, содрогаясь и глубоко вдыхая.

— Роб... — прошептал Билл, прижимаясь щекой к стене и, блядь, в этот момент был таким трогательно беззащитным, что хотелось обнять его и не отпускать никогда.  
Обманчивое ощущение.

— М-м-м?

Билл потянулся к нему, довольно прижимаясь горячим скользкими телом.

— Давай встречаться? — прямо спросил он, потираясь губами — такими яркими, что их снова хотелось коснуться — о его скулу.

Роберт представил, как они будут прятаться, как когда-нибудь их отношения всё равно кто-то рассекретит, но... это было неважно. Они что-нибудь придумают.

— Давай.

***

_20.10.20 — 01.11.20_


End file.
